sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexis Miantra
Alexis Miantra is a 16-year-old anthropomorphic hedgehog OC in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe, most commonly found in the Sonic OC Roleplay Station and referred to as either Alex the Hedgehog or Lexi the Hedgehog, although she has been used in other forums as well. She's roleplayed by Casino Nights. Appearance Alexis is a dark purple/reddish hedgehog with soft green eyes, a stark contrast to her harsh personality. She has a tan-coloured muzzle and her long head fur reaches to about midway down her back, leaving only a small parting going diagonally down past the front of her right ear. She is relatively slim and athletic but has no visible muscles, like most Mobians. However, her eyelashes are not very long and her nose is pointed like a male hedgehog's. Her shoes are black trainers with white laces, and with a white stripe going along the sides of each of them and crossing in the middle. Her gloves are light grey with darker grey rubber pads on the finger parts, at the base and in between them to allow her to hold the knives in place easier. She usually either wears baggy grey trousers with a blue tank top when she is not fighting or hunting for criminals, however when she is, she wears black denim shorts which have a green strip going around the base of them and a white T-shirt with a small black zip jacket over the top which has many pockets on the inside and out. She rarely wears a lot of make-up, but when she does it's only black eyeshadow. Personality Lexi is quite harsh to pretty much everyone, although this turns into a witty personality when around her friends. She would always want to take charge of a situation if she could, and although she isn't the best leader she does try her hardest. Lexi swears a lot, and is fluent in sarcasm. However, when a Mobian gets to know her they will find out that she isn't as nasty as she seems. Once she can trust you, she will act a lot calmer and might even ask you for advice despite her stubborn attitude. If her or a friend's life is on the line her attitude will change dramatically and reveal her soft, caring nature that she doesn't usually let others see. This is shown the most prominently in the Sonic OC Roleplay Station's Left 4 Dead-inspired topic, in which she forms a strong friendship with Anatoly Levinski Prower. Likes and Dislikes Lexi is a horror movie fanatic, and although the true origins of this are unknown it is most commonly assumed that this is because she can receive 'ideas' on how to torture her foes. On her official bio at the Station it also says that she likes being out of danger as well. Her preferred food is rare steak, and her favourite drink is lemonade. However, she is a sore loser and as such tries her hardest to avoid it from happening. Hyperactive Mobians also annoy her, which is shown in the fanfiction 'We're Left 4 Dead on Mobius' by 56th Reg. Sargeant Epps Hande. Despite her tough-as-nails persona, she has a slight phobia of small bugs. Weapons Lexi equips six 15-cm long narrow metal blades which have a very sharp pointed end, holding each one in a space between two of her fingers. She uses them in lightning-fast stabbing motions to kill her opponents very quickly, or to torture them if needs be. These can be used in a variety of different ways, for example they can be thrown as kunais to be retrieved later, or she can push them into walls to make temporary platforms and hand/footholds. Strengths and Weaknesses Lexi is a very agile Mobian and can do such things as parkour as a result to help her complete more complex tasks. She can also use her blades in many ways which can prove to be very useful as she can help others as well as herself. Lexi is physically quite strong, but not in the weight-lifting sense. She can kick better than she can punch, but neither are fool-proof methods of attack for her which is why she uses the blades. However, her weaknesses are just as prominent. Unlike most Mobians, she has no powers which puts her at an immediate disadvantage when facing many foes. She can become too reliant on her blades, and so cannot fight as well without them. Her stubborn nature can give off the wrong impression at times, meaning that Mobians are often offended by what she says even if she didn't mean to be that harsh which makes her a difficult person to work with. Forum topics Lexi has appeared in *Dimensional Travel 1: UTTFX- In this topic she is sent along with her friend Chakra Keronai to the dimension in which 56th Reg. Sargeant Epps Hande's OCs reside in. She plays a semi-key role in the RP, helping to fight off Axon's forces as well as establishing her first relationship with Chakra. Due to a friendly fire incident, Lexi is not very friendly towards Levinski Prower and although some of the dislike dies down after she learns of what he has faced, it remains prominent throughout. *Dimensional Travel 2- She and Chakra are surprised to learn that they get transported back to their original dimension. The 56th regiment accompany them and convert their house into a makeshift base while they hunt for any traces of Axon in the area. However, her role is much less prominent and she doesn't appear for very long as the main focus is now given to Knuckles and the three echidnas Esteban, Draetus and Anaria Keronai who the plot revolves around. *Left 4 Dead (Various titles)- Lexi plays her strongest role in any of the RPs here. Being left alone in the apocalyptic wasteland with a cranky 9-year-old fox, she has to not only fight her way through each area and make it to the evac stations but has the equally demanding burdens of looking after and protecting Levinski from harm. Gradually she becomes more friendly and accepting towards him and they share a strong bond, Lexi forming a sort of mother figure for Levinski despite the small 7-year age gap. However, she lets all of the stress crash down on her unexpectedly which causes her to get bitten. She notices she is gaining more and more Witch-like traits and the two begin to have more heartfelt talks because of this, eventually resulting in them being forced to discuss what they will do when she turns. Lexi strongly suggests to Levinski that he should kill her, which he denies at first but is ultimately forced to do in the emotional climax. However, Chakra resurrects her which leaves her with the ability to communicate with other Special Infected and retain her status in which the Infected will not attack her. She befriends a young fox-like Witch, Violet, and their adventure continues. *OC Area- Lexi finds herself caught up in an unfortunate adventure once her cousin Lucas befriends Venice, a Forgetian who had been transported to Mobius accidentally. All is fine at first, but trouble arises when she discovers other Forgetians, such as Iodine and Soul, who are nowhere near as friendly as Venice. After both being kidnapped and possessed by people working to 'experiment' on others in a hidden factory in the forest, she now has to fight for her life alongside her family to shut the operation down and safely retrieve all the prisoners. This is also where her relationship with Nazo was first explored. *Medieval- Lexi takes the role of a young knight who helps aid Griggs and Frost in their trek to the desert. *Battle Arena- Lexi fought against Anatoly Levinski Prower. The outcome of the battle is not yet known. *Total Drama- Sonic Safari- Lexi plays the role of a contestant in a heated and dangerous game show. She wins the first trial which involves getting the key to their dormitory mansion which grants her a three-course meal and a comfier bed than the rest of the contestants. *Supernatural Warfare RP- Lexi stumbles across the home of three supernatural kitsune sisters, Maddi, Cici, and Jana. She befriends them and they have to fight off, and calm down, a rogue werewolf together. *Between the OC and the Authors- Lexi was notable for making many sarcastic remarks towards both her own author, even scolding him on some occasions, and the other OCs. *Camping Trip- Here, Lexi must learn to get along with many different Mobians as they try to camp together. However, she doesn't get along with all of them. Most noticeably with Keegan who annoys her greatly and scared off her prey. *Weddings- She has a small cameo role as one of the guests at Artemis and Blizzara's wedding ceremony. *Corruption *Highschool *Sonic Riders on the Run *Treasure Hunt Character design and development Alexis Miantra's looks and personality have changed radically in the short time that she has been used. Her original name was 'Lexi the Hedgehog', chosen because the author wanted the name to 'sound American' because more Americans visited FanFiction and so that more people would read his fanfics, if he ever got around making one (Which he never did). However, once the author decided to start creating OCs for his own use, she went through many different design changes. Lexi's name was immediately changed to 'Alex the Hedgehog', and she would play the role of the character who first finds Chakra in a hospital (Who was then called 'Chase') after he had been beaten up badly by Knuckles. At this point, Chakra was to be an artificial lifeform created by Eggman to match Knuckles' strength and therefore kill him. Lexi was made to be related to Amy Rose during this, taking the name 'Alex Rose'. Here, she was a bright pink hedgehog with long and flowing hair, green eyes and a sweet personality. The plot would revolve around her going missing and Chase forming a rock band, 'The Casino Nights', with three other Mobians: A crocodile DJ with black fur and blue patterns on his arms named 'DJ Sykes' who was renamed to DJ Scourge' and finally 'Track the Fox', now Chris' brother who is a soldier waiting to be called up, 'Chris the Fox'(The younger, borderline-insane brother with remarkable electric guitar skills), and 'Alex' (A bitter and pessimistic female hedgehog with short shoulder-length hair and clad in black). Afterwards, it is revealed that Alex is the same Alex from before and simply gained amnesia while she was away for unknown reasons. Afterwards, the band idea was scrapped, and now the characters were all simply friends with the Sonic crew. Once they had eventually split apart from the Sonic crew, her appearance and backstory changed once again to something completely different. She now had the same bitter personality and appearance as her old design, and her relation to Amy Rose. However, at this point her weapons were beginning to take shape as well. She first wielded plain, ordinary hammers which she could throw 'very accurately at her targets'. She apparently chose these because she 'wanted to be different from her sister'. Very soon her relation to her was dropped (Becoming 'Alex the Hedgehog' once again), and so her weapon choices expanded massively in a short time span, ranging from shuriken, knives, etc. She could wield 'any metal weapon except for swords', which was done as a mickey-take by the author because of the vast amount of OCs that use them. At this point, Track and Chris were scrapped and her new backstory began to form. The first one was inspired by 'Charlie's Angels' (Minus someone telling them what to do) and revolved around her, Xena Voltaire (Who was called 'Dana the Cat' at this point) and a third character whose identity changed many times in which they would hunt down and fight criminals in Empire City. It was originally intended, as a joke, to be Cream's mother Vanilla, indicating that the job eventually became too stressful for her and became the exact opposite of who she once was. Then, it was Cream's father (Who was supposed to die while on a mission which would explain his absence from Cream's life), and an unnamed, barely-fleshed-out rabbit girl. Finally, the third character was chosen as a snow-white female Mobian named 'Esme the Hedgehog'. As primitive as this all may seem, this design stage was the first one to introduce the fact that this story takes place a few years before the main Sonic one now, something which has stuck ever since and was even included in the forum roleplay topic Dimensional Travel 2, and that they all grew up in Empire City. Finally, Lexi's weapons were whittled down to one, much more sensible one- her small blades that she uses today. Her former partner Esme was changed to be her mother, with the third character slot being taken up by Marilyn LeFaux (Daughter of Remy and Violet LeFaux who were also the parents of Track and Chris before they were scrapped). The whole idea of living to fight crime was shrunk considerably, and she now lead a relatively normal life with that just being something they did if they came across any burglaries or muggings happening. She was also given the full name 'Alexis Miantra' in order for it to sound more like an ordinary name and to minimise confusion as 'Alexis' can be shortened to both 'Lexi' and 'Alex'. She now lived with Chakra, her cousin Lucas, his friend Venice, Quinton the newcomer, Xena Voltaire and the leFaux family in a medium-sized house on the outskirts of Empire City. Other Lexi has a father, Aratus, and a mother, Esme, but no siblings. She is very good friends with both Xena Voltaire and Marilyn LeFaux. Her love interests are few and far between, and her orientation remains unclear because of both this and the fact that she doesn't deem relationships to be important in life. Despite this, she has had two clear love interests- Chakra in the topics 'Dimensional Travel 1: UTTFX' and 'Dimensional Travel 2', and Prometheus in the fanfiction 'We're Left 4 Dead in Mobius'. In OC Area, however, it is shown that she has a steadily growing attraction to Nazo the Hedgehog in a reverse-Stockholm syndrome type relationship. Category:Characters